superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Rhode Island (Season 5)
Mistxri.jpg|thumb|223px|right]] Contestants Voting History Italic names represent non-revealed votes, but were based on alliances. Note 1: In episode 2, a tie vote occurred between Leslie and Mike. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Alma opted to send both out to play the Killer's Game. Note 2: In episode 6, a tie vote occurred between Felix and Mike. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Jane chose to send Mike out to play the Killer's Game. She then made her regular lifeguard choice and picked Natalie to join him. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1 *'Lifeguard': Felix *'Suspect Cleared': Byron Everson *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Alma (4-3-1-1) - West Beach **'Lifeguard's Pick': Patrick - Laundromat *'Investigator Murdered': Patrick *'Notes': Dinah Addams is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The discovery of the murder was found by Byron Everson. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Alma found a bride cake topper at West Beach Episode 2 *'Lifeguard': Alma *'Suspect Cleared': Cora Bell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Leslie and Mike'1' - Leslie to the ferry terminal **'Lifeguard's Pick': Leslie and Mike - Mike to the docks *'Investigator Murdered': Leslie *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': **Mike found a pair of fishing poles at the docks. Episode 3 *'Lifeguard': Jane *'Suspect Cleared': Stewart Hornet *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Zayed (5-2) - Southeast Lighthouse **'Lifeguard's Pick': Harvey - Northern Lighthouse *'Investigator Murdered': Zayed *'Notes': Lana Hornet is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **Harvey found a heart-shaped locket at the Northern Lighthouse. Episode 4 *'Lifeguard': Poppy *'Suspect Cleared': Mills Rivers *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Alma (3-2-1) - the cemetery **'Lifeguard's Pick': Natalie - the Love Cafe *'Investigator Murdered': Alma *'Notes': George Bell is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **Natalie found a cake at the Love Cafe. Episode 5 *'Lifeguard': Jane *'Suspect Cleared': Sasha Roberts *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Poppy (4-1) - Valentine's Inn Cabins, Cabin 14 **'Lifeguard's Pick': Natalie - Valentine's Inn Cabins, Cabin 12 *'Investigator Murdered': Poppy *'Notes': Mills Rivers is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **Natalie found a Bowie knife in her cabin. Episode 6 *'Lifeguard': Jane *'Suspect Cleared': Daniel Storm *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Mike'2' - Valentine Island High School **'Lifeguard's Pick': Natalie - the Love Cafe *'Investigator Murdered': Mike *'Notes': Inez Storm is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **Natalie found a bouquet of flowers and a card at the Love Cafe. The card was apparently addressed to Inez Storm from Mills Rivers. Finale *'Lifeguard': Natalie *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Eve Bell is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Episode Summaries